rotarycraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Formatting Guidelines
Hey guys, we're getting pretty far into the wiki and i see some people editing pages for formatting, I just want to have a place to discuss opinions on how we should format things. Please add your do's and don't, guidlines you follow, and ask here for help on formatting pages, even some links to helpful resources or existing wiki pages to emulate. I'll start off with some things i've notice myself doing, when adding descriptions i have the tendancy to use personal pronounce such as "you should put this pipe this hear" when it should be worded along the lines of "it is advisable to put this pipe here" or "a pipe can be put here". Thank you to PInkishu for reminding me about this and fixing my mistakes, i never was good at writing. DrSilix (talk) 00:45, February 11, 2014 (UTC) haha im not actually that great at it either :P just edited a cubeworld wiki for some time so i know a thing or two Pinkishu (talk) 13:01, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Ah yes I can already see where I did not follow some of these. I'll try to adhere to this in the future. For description section, sometimes rotarycraft handbook description is so self explanatory that there really isn't anything to add. Do we still try to add even a one liner separate description in there or do we just leave it out? Also, what are the guidelines on pics? Are there specific requirements? 22:45, February 19, 2014 (UTC)Zohar101 (talk) * Don't use personal pronouns (like "you"). So as already pointed out above instead of "You put dirt into the top slot" write something like "Dirt can be put into the top slot" or "Put dirt into the top slot", though i'm not actually sure which is better, personally I tend to the passive style more but maybe its good to mix them to get a better readable text? (Though I dont think personal pronouns matter on talk pages or pages like this one) * Section Headings don't need to be bolded, so do Heading , not 'Heading' (I edit using Source mode, so I don't actually know how the editor puts ^^") * Use proper heading levels, the "first" level is always then if theres something below that its and such. Though so far I haven't seen much need for sub-headings but I don't exclude the possibility. * The "lead section" (the part above all sections/the TOC) is supposed to give a brief summation of the article. On the wiki here it probably will just be a brief description of what the machine does as most articles wont be too long. ** In the "lead section" the first mention of the article's subject should be bolded. So if you write in the Fermenter page and you write "Fermenters are used to produce yeast and sludge." then you should bold "Fermenters" Please remember to add the info on the second page of the handbook with the requirements. Also i have been updating the template with stuff i noticed we had forgotten or have become relevant, try and use the most up to date version and if you feel like it update some of the posts without the information hinted at in the template. DrSilix (talk) 19:11, February 23, 2014 (UTC)